vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranga (Light Novel)
Summary Ranga is a loyal servant and personal mount of Rimuru Tempest, as well as the leader of the Starwolf pack. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''7-A, High 7-A with Death Storm Name: Ranga Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tempest Starwolf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Lightning Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Magic (is said to have high innate Magic Resistance) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Comparable to Ifrit), Large Mountain level with Death Storm (calc) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see), Massively Hypersonic+ with Shadow Motion (moves as fast as Lightning without being obstructed by obstacles), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Tempest Starwolf:' As a Tempest Starwolf Ranga's fur is very durable and won't even be scratched by any low-level attacks like fireballs. Also possesses a high innate magic resistance. Abilities * Coercion: Skill that enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. * Thought Communication: Skill that is a higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Magic Sense: Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. * Keen Smell: Extra Skill that provides a strong sense of smell when used. * Dark Lightning: Extra Skill that enables the generation of dark-colored lightning, that can be adjusted with the user's horns, that moves at the speed of light and has high destructive capabilities. It can be either shot from the horns directly, or alternatively be called forth from the sky. *'Shadow Motion:' Extra Skill that allows to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. Also makes it possible to hide within someone's shadow. *'Control Wind:' Extra Skill that allows the user to be able to control air currents by working the magicules in the surroundings, making it possible to generate wind or even storms. Also makes it possible to shoot pressurized wind bolts. *'Death Storm:' An attack move that combines Control Wind and Dark Lightning to create a thunderstorm. **'Area of Effect Death Storm:' Forms tornados from the thunderstorm in a large area, sweeping weaker enemies off their feet hundreds of meters into the air, where they then get vaporized by Dark Lightning. **'Dark Lightning Death Storm:' Focuses the entire might of the thunderstorm into a single Dark Lightning bolt that deals devastating damage to a single target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Air Users Category:Wolves Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Lightning Users